elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wabbajack (Skyrim)
Wabbajack Mod I found that a particular mod can create some "elegeant" effect. I uploaded a "Mini Centurion Guardian" made by Wabbajack photo. Is this ok? If so, can anyone fix its layout? A-112 (talk) 12:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Effects of the Wabbajack I'm not sure if this is accurate or not, but it would be good to have a list of the effects of the item. It doesn't seem to use all of the effects on all creatures. I tested it out on a giant and a mammoth. The only effects on the giant were fire, ice, and lighting. For the mammoth however, it would every now and then turn it invisible. It didn't turn either creature into something else, though I'll have to test it on lower leveled creatures.\ --- I added some Known Effects to the wabbajack after a lengthy battle with a Draugr Death Overlord (lvl45 monster) at the top of Skytemple Ruins. During the fight I hit him with lightning and fire multiple times, tranformed him 4 times once as a rabbit, which I ignored to see how long the effect would last for, it dissapeared and he respawned from his tomb with the same amount of health he was at when he was transformed (bug?) The last shot I used on him I could not for the life of me figure out what spell it was, because he still had around 200-300hp left and when I shot him with the Wabbajack, he simply exploded and turned into a pile of Ghostly Remains, I think it may be a disintergration effect?MrPhooey (talk) 00:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I once shoot at an Khajit and he turned in a Sweetroll and stayed so. I believe when I shot a Giant with this while Hidden, the giant shrank to the size of an average Nord. Would one of the known transformations cause this? I was quite a distance away, perhaps I simply could not make out the details. He then went back to normal once he was hit again. 00:28, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I have had this spawn a Bear Trap beneath a Bandit. 02:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I just had this turn a bandit into Farkas. Whether that was a random NPC or specifically because he was my PC's spouse, I have no idea. He did retain his default armor and weaponry, though. Denimjo (talk) 07:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) My wife was replaced with a sweetroll. Retardedmoose (talk) 18:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I used this to defeat Curalmil, and had some interesting results; two polymorphs (mud crab then chicken), which wear off quickly. It also does nothing to make them easier to KILL, though they are easier to FIGHT. It did a few damage effects, including a nasty ice attack and a fireball, then did three back-to-back polymorph-into-daedras that attack anything they see. The final and FTW attack turned him into a tasty sweetroll. All-in-all, excelent for fighting really tough bosses. 00:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I used it on a Frost Troll today and the troll turned into a Draugr Death Overlord. I hit it again and it (luckily since I'm only level 12) disappeared entirely. one of the effects is listed as "confusion". it can turn people into chickens, gold, a sweet roll, change their gender and summon deadra. you're damn right one of the effects is confusion! seriosuly, what does this mean? Does it summon a dragon to fight against you or does it work like "Od Ah Viing" shout? btw transformed 3 people into bunny and a dremora. nice Out of curiosity, why is it listed as having 27 base damage? It's a staff, without physical attacks. So is this something someone saw in the Creation Pack or just put on there to put something? ___________ This thing summoned Talsgar the Wanderer and he was pissed at the bandits attacking me. He had a Dwarven Sword and kept casting some kind of ward. Wabbajack owns. 07:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) When you are fighting an enemy with the wabbajack there is an big chance for a destruction spell with little chances to transform the subject to a sweetrole or a couple septims.When the subject is not an enemy it can transform it to a dremora valunaz and a some animals. Bug(s) I just discovered a major bug ever since the update hit today. I used Wabbajack in Sovngarde on a Dragur Deathlord. It turned him into a Dremora. Worst of all, he won't turn back and is invincible and there is nothing I can do. Need a new patch asap as I love to use the wabbajack and I dont want to keep facing invincible enemies.Idk000000 (talk) 01:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Possible glitch: when ever i use the Wabbajack on Guards and the Transformation effect is used the animal the guard was supposed to turn into will instead spawn infront of said guard. Is this a glitch or one of the actuall affects? So far the transformation effect works on other NPCs. 15:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) To the above post. The guard should turn into said animal, so it must be a glitch. Idk000000 (talk) 01:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Expanded NEW BUG! First off, this talk page is hilarious. Anyways, while I was doing the quest to get the Wabbajack (whilst in the dream?), I cast the spell just as I was being stabbed to death, and made me completely unable to do anything. No inventory, no favorites list, all I could do was punch things, since I de-equiped everything upon being killed, which was so narrowly avoided (though the Wabbajack was just being held on my shoulder, and not doing a damn thing). So, be careful when using this weapon when you can be killed, you can get stuck half-dead, essentially. 06:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ...Dude, in the dream you have no favourites, menu, shouts etc... Just finish the quest and you get your stuff back. You aren't meant to have those with you. -_- Yumeyo-yuki (talk) 20:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC) What school? What school does the Wabbajack fall under? Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 19:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) The school of crazy Okay. Even though the previous entry was seriously amusing (along with the rest of the talk page) I dont believe the Wabbajack belongs to any school. Or it could be a mix of the schools. Like illusion and conjuration and such. Am i making sense or is this another of my notions? And you should sign your posts. 05:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) False Effect? "Sheogorath may appear to sing and dance." I have never encountered this and haven't found a single reference and or article/video on this whatsoever on the Internet. Can someone confirm this or remove it? Since I've had no response, I'm going to remove it due to my suspicion that it's a mod or a fake. :It has happened to me once. What should be removed is the "Golden Statue Transformation". That doesn't even seem remotely possible, considering the game has no similar effect whatsoever. Cpt. Nemo (talk) 23:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Mad Woman Using the Wabbajack on the Mad Woman will give you a bounty of 40 septims. Despite it being her request. 01:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Price I was selling stuff to Revyn Sadri, and I saw the Wabbajack's price was 666, I thought this was just a joke from the creators of the game, but the wiki page says that it's far more... Is this a price for general goods merchants, or just Revyn? Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 08:24, March 13, 2014 (UTC)